The Date
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Never in a million years would Shuhei and Hinata find themselves on a date. After their friends bring them all together they are left with choices. Will Shuuhei go through with this? Will Hinata? One-Shot! Find out! On... "The Date."


_**Nel: Hiya how are you :) **_

_**Hana: We hope you are well.**_

_**Nel: Today we will be writing a crossover story with Bleach and Naruto! Romance of course!**_

_**Kaguya: Joy...**_

_**Nel: Hey, hey! No need for negativity. **_

_**Kaguya: Whatever just hurry up.**_

_**Nel: Hey! This is Hana-Chan's story!**_

_**Hana: Arigatou... Please onward with the story.**_

* * *

Many people were gathered in front of the gates to the Shinigami Academy in Konoha. Though one pair of individuals' stood out from everyone else. One was a female girl, around seventeen, whom was always so nervous and shy to be around people. But that alone had never stopped her girlfriends from helping her get more involved with the world. They felt bad that she was the only one in their group to not have a boyfriend. Her name...Hinata Hyuuga.

Our next individual was a total badass. Quiet most days violent the next. complete opposite of Hinata. However that didn't stop their friends from setting up a blind date for them.

* * *

"Yo! Shuhei! C'mon now! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Renji Abarai scolded to his hard-headed friend.

"Hold the hell up." A voice through the door shot back.

Renji rolled his eyes and stomped down the stairs to the living room where his girlfriend awaited.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Ren-Kun?" Ino questioned while standing up. She was currently in a purple sundress with black fishnet stockings underneath. Her blue eyes scanned his annoyed face.

"Shuhei is taking too damn long."

"What do you expect silly, he's nervous...this is his first date with someone he's never met before." Ino replied.

"I just wish he'd hurry up. We had plans too you know."

Ino smiled and blushed. "I know. But we have to do this for them. And trust me Hinata-Chan is just as nervous this is her first time dating..."

"I can't believe we are even doing this...what if things go wrong?"

Ino sighed out and grabbed his hand. "Then we prevent it!"

"Alright, alright." He replied while chuckling. They looked at each other and smile while leaning towards each other. Before they could connect their lips, they heard heavy footsteps clumping down the stairs.

"Oh Kami! Please tell me you're not wearing that to the date!"

"The hell is wrong with it?" Shuhei barked out.

Ino's eyes sharpened. "What's wrong with it? EVERY-" Renji places his lips on hers, instantly shutting her up.

Ino blushed and kissed him back, just absorbed into the moment. "Gross..." Shuhei grabbed his wallet and slid it into the back of his silver skinny jeans. "Lets go."

"Alright." Renji replied while holding Ino's hand. He managed to tighten his black trench coat.

* * *

"Come on Hinata-Chan, don't be nervous he'll show up I'm sure of it!" Rukia Kuchiki, Hinata's best friend shouted determinedly.

"B-But Kuchiki-Sama...h-how do you-"

"Trust me. I know. My friend Renji and his girlfriend Ino are bringing him here."

"Who is h-he anyways?" She questioned while settling into a chair and taking off her converse.

Which she sported with dark blue skinny jeans, a black and white jacket, along with a scarf. She replaced her converse with bowling shoes.

"Look, look." Rukia hurriedly said. She took out her cell phone and flashed it inner face.

_**'Rukie we're ten minutes away, see you soon.'**_

Hinata's eyes widened, she stood up immediately and fixed her hair. "O-Oh Kuchiki-Sama I don't think I can-"

Rukia puffed ear cheeks out and stomped her foot in place. "Oh no Hinata-Chan! You're going to go through with this! You deserve to be happy! You're always so uptight about things and always so shy! And I think this specific guy can help bring you out of this shell that you have created."

Hinata's eyes threatened to spill with tears. "Yo! Rukie!" Rukia turned around and smiled as she saw Renji walk through the door with Ino and Shuhei.

"Hey Renji. Oh hey Ino!"

"Hiya!"

"We'll where is he?"

"Parking he'll be here in a minute. Is she here?"

"Uh yeah. Right over there-" she says while pointing to Hinata who was grabbing a pink bowling ball.

"Renji." Hearing his name, he turned towards the voice and nodded. "Shuhei."

Shuhei nodded at Rukia. "Hey nice to see you again. Uhh c'mon lets go get our shoes on" she guides them to their table.

"Hey Hinata-Chan this is Shuhei Hisagi. Shuhei this is Hinata Hyuuga."

Shuhei didn't feel like shut a hard-ass. Once that woman turned around, bowling ball in hand..he felt sparks. He had never felt like that before. And the fact that this was happening now, he knew he had to go through with this blind date.

"Uh...nice to meet you."

"Y-Y-Yes...it's v-very nice to meet y-you." Stuttered out Hinata.

_**"Her stutters cute." **_Thought Shuhei.

"We'll now that we all are friendly. Lets bowl!" Whooped Renji. Ino and Rukia nodded and ran to the podium and entered funny nicknames as their bowler names.

_**Renji- Big Red**_

_**Shuhei- Hard Head**_

_**Hinata- Shy girl**_

_**Rukia- CHAPPY**_

_**Ino- ThatBlondeChick**_

* * *

After hours of bowling and tummies full of pizza, Shuhei offered to take Hinata home. For which she complied to, after much forcing from Rukia.

Shuhei took a left turn and continued to drive down a long strip, filled with grand houses.

"I'm going to be honest with you...I didn't expect tonight to be fun. I honestly thought it was going to go to hell."

Hinata's eyes widened at hearing him cuss, she wasn't used to such boldness. Which she found to be very attractive, but her shy personality would never allow her to admit it.

"I-I'm glad you had fun-I had fun."

"Hinata. If its alright with you-" he says while pulling into her driveway. Turning off the car he turned his body towards her. "I would like to take you out...just the two of us."

Hinata looked down at her hands that currently rested in her lap. "I-I would like that...t-thank you..."

"Aa." Slowly Hinata unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door,she was about to climb out when...

"Hinata."

She turned around, but only to be met with a kiss. Though it was short and sweet, it was Hinata's very first.

"See you tomorrow." With that he winked, closed her door and sped off. Hinata backed up and put both her hands over her fluttering heart. "Shuhei...Hisagi..." She mouth, as if testing his name on her lips. Smiling she turned around and walked inside her home, awaiting a new tomorrow.

* * *

_**Hana: Fin.**_

_**Nel: Great job!**_

_**Kaguya: Hn. **_


End file.
